blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Onslaught Guide/ Tips
Onslaught is a new game mode in Blacklight: Retribution. This guide is intended to provide players with ideas and tactics to use in Onslaught. Overview In the new Onslaught game mode, you fight waves upon waves of zombies, which of course, uses up lots and lots of ammunition. The main thing to do is to choose a magazine or gun that carries a lot of ammo. What a successful team will probably use or do Many teams will know that you need to cooperate to be good at Onslaught. This is why it is recommended that you turn on your microphone and use it in game. This will make you able to do actions in the game without stopping to communicate (Unlike the chat box). *Cooperate with your teammates (Recommended that you turn on your mic). Keep them covered for as long as possible, heal or revive them whenever you can, and finally make sure they don't get mobbed. *Choose a gun with a lot of ammo capacity, preferably a drummed or double drummed AR, an LMG or an LMG-R, with the LMG-R being equipped with a drum mag. *Having a powerful secondary weapon like a Shotgun around is also recommended, in case you ran out of ammo for your primary weapon or you were caught off-guard while you were busy reloading it. *The second thing about your gun(s) that is highly important is it's damage per shot. You will be getting much more value per bullet when you use a high damage weapon against the zombies. *The third thing to do in order to succeed is to choose a good set of Tactical Gear and normal Gear. For this, it is recommended that you use an Armor build with the highest possible amount of HP (200-250) and Gear slots (3-4) available. *A good Tactical Gear choice would be the Heal Injector Mk.1. First of all, you get very little CP per enemy killed compared to killing a normal player in other game modes, which is 4 CP against 100 CP. However, you still get the standard 20 CP for healing your wounded teammates, so heal away whenever you can. *The next somewhat viable Tactical Gear will be the Revival Injector Mk.1. This is because it takes a few seconds to revive a player without one and a Revival Injector Mk.1 will make this process instant, saving you and your revived teammate some precious time and from being mobbed while you're busy reviving. *The other somewhat viable Tactical Gear is the Cloak, but only the Mk.1 version, because it allows you to stay cloaked for an infinite period of time. The zombies and soldiers will completely ignore a cloaked player, even while they are running, allowing them to make a safe detour towards a depot to restock on ammo, rush over to revive a fallen teammate, or to hack one of the mission objectives in relative peace. * Good choices for the normal Gear would be a Toxic Grenade Mk.1, because it can be used to hold down a choke point, protecting yourself and your teammates from many zombies while whittling down their HP. A good example area to use this tactic is the highway area with lots of barricades in the map Centre. Another good choice for gear is the Proximity Mine Mk.1, for it will be able to stop several zombies at a time and even all kill them at once, especially since the zombies seem to like forming hordes frequently. The next choice that is highly recommended is the Stun Shurikens. This is only to be used on the giant boss zombies, however. When you use it, you should coordinate with your team to make sure only one person hits them with the Shurikens at a time, so you all don't run out of Gear very fast. The final most optimal Gear to use would probably be the Stun Mine Mk.1, for the same reason as the Shurikens. * Alternative good picks for the normal Gear slots would be the Explosive, Melee and Incendiary Protection Gears, to better withstand the damage done by all the zombies and most Order soldiers - essentially, having these Protection Gears equipped will greatly extend your lifespan in an Onslaught match by a huge margin. The remaining Gear slot can be used for an offensive Gear of your choice. * Another good tip for a team is to stay together in a wide open area, and this is because the zombies will eventually force you to back into a corner and cause you to get stuck and mobbed, left to die alone. This tactic also makes it much easier to gun down hordes of zombies and to easily watch each others' backs. * Alternatively, some corners in certain maps can be exploited to get hordes of zombies stuck and forced to stand for players to net easy kills from. If staying in an open area is somehow not going well for you and your team, you can try sticking to corners at inner areas in order to trick the enemy's AI into dying in droves under the combined fire of your weapons, with the only things you have to worry about are the Order soldiers themselves. Forming kill zones with your team using the corner exploit can lead to easy Onslaught victories, assuming of course if the Order soldiers don't have clear shots at any of you. * Should any of you decide to call down a Rhino Hardsuit during an Onslaught match, make sure that the pilot is well aware of the current map's layout and the enemy's spawn points, as some maps are very narrow and allows for hordes to easily destroy one due to sheer numbers or overwhelming firepower. Players not using one should make it their second-to-the-top priority to stop the Rocket Stinger and Flamethrower Order soldiers and the Inferno Zombies from killing the teammate(s) using it, as the Rhino Hardsuit can only take so much punishment before taking it's pilot with it when it inevitably explodes, leaving your team in dire straits considering killed Hardsuit pilots can't be revived until the wave ends. Depot Another last good tip for a successful Onslaught match is how you set up your depot items. First of all, you should always have the Ammo Refill available in your depot, as health should be resupplied by teammates with equipped with Heal Injector Mk.1s. Here is a list of recommended items for your depot. Slot 1: Ammo Refill This is very important because you will be using lots of ammo, and ammo packs are only dropped by the first few waves of zombies. Although, sometimes later waves will drop a few packs, but not enough for everybody. Slot 2: T56 Trident The T56 Trident is basically the Rhino Hardsuit's Minigun arm, detached to be used as a standalone weapon, and so can be used to mow down large hordes of enemies without having to pilot the bulky and slow Hardsuit. As such, the Minigun should be used as a last resort; when all else fails, pull out this big beast and have fun. Slot 3: AT-D4 Deployable Turret The AT-D4 Deployable Turret is a very good buy for Onslaught and normal game modes, as it has unlimited ammo, and in Onslaught, getting Turret kills gives you more CP than usual. But be warned, the Turrets don't start with full health, only at half, and can only get to full health if repaired by the Repair Tool Tactical Gear. Slot 4: A36 Brimstone Airstrike The A36 Brimstone Airstrike is useful when dealing with a very large horde of enemies under an open sky, especially when they seem to be glitched and stop moving - as in if you do not kill them all at once during their glitched state, they will become 'unfrozen' and then proceed to rush at you all at once like they were supposed to be doing in the first place. Just take care not to get caught in your own airstrike while using it, and please do remember that it's completely useless when shot at indoor or ceiling-covered areas like those spots in Centre. Slot 5: Heavy Weapon Refill / GL-7 Bear Claw / KTN8 Katana / MK1 Assault Bot The Heavy Weapon Refill is a good fifth depot item to use, especially if you've got good depot weapons like the T56 Trident or RG057 Ghost available as well. Since depot weapon ammo normally cannot be refilled by packs dropped by enemies, this becomes a useful but expensive and time-consuming method in replenishing their ammunition should you ever need to do so. There's still the need to maintain your normal ammunition however, so the jury's out on whether having the HWR around in an Onslaught match is a good thing or not. The GL-7 Bear Claw is great for clearing out groups of zombies that are bunched together, but however it carries with it the constant danger of being blasted away by your own grenades. Since the zombies are always rushing at you and your teammates, you might end up accidentally killing yourself whenever you fire at them, so be prepared for some pain. If you still don't care about the risks concerning the use of this depot weapon, you can instead ask one of your teammates to heal you whenever you get injured by it, or at the very least equip the Explosive Protection Gear if you happen to own one. Either way, have fun exploding zombies with it. The KTN8 Katana is a wonderful melee option when dealing with zombies, as it's quick powerful strikes and special forward lunge attack can see you safely standing over the cut corpses of the zombies you've just slain. However, being mobbed is still an issue with this depot weapon, so don't go running around like a maniac the moment you managed to get this weapon from the depot - you're still vulnerable to melee attacks and bullets. Pace yourself, and use it only when it's viable, like when you're facing down a small mob of normal zombies. The MK1 Assault Bot essentially gives you and your team an extra but AI-controlled teammate when called down, though unfortunately, like the Turret, the Assault Bot comes into play at half health, and must be first repaired with the Repair Tool Tactical Gear back to full health in order to make it become more effective at what it does in this game mode. While the Assault Bot does have a fairly powerful Submachine Gun equipped, it cannot be controlled nor directed to help fallen teammates, and instead it runs around doing it's own thing. It's pretty great at drawing the attention of the zombies and thinning their numbers, honestly speaking, but it's recommended that you call an Assault Bot down only when you have the CP to spare or really need the help.Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Modes Category:Gameplay